headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Cult
| image = | classification = Organization | franchises = | films = | programs = True Blood The X-Files | comics = Doctor Strange Vol 2 Strange Tales Vol 1 | characters = | related = Cultist; Cult leader }} A cult is a social organization whose function is to advance the cause of a specific belief system, usually with a strong religious fervor. Cults differ from organized religions in that they are usually smaller, and their legitimacy is not recognized by other faiths. Due to various factors, such as practices, cults and their placement in society have been met with great controversy. Often, cult organizations conduct themselves in ways that are considered unorthodox and sometimes unlawful. In season two of the HBO television series True Blood, a Maenad who took the name Maryann Forrester, used her power to ensorcle a group of followers, forcing them to behave like members of a cult for the glory of the Greek god Bacchus. Later in the series, members of the Vampire Authority began worshiping Lilith, the first vampire, after sampling a taste of her ancient blood. Those affected by her blood eschewed all prior sensibilities and committed themselves only towards propagating the glory of Lilith. In the Marvel Universe, the followers of the ancient sorcerer known as Thulsa Doom turned their efforts towards the study of the Darkhold - a mystic tome of black magic known as the Book of Sins. As the caretakers of this powerful and evil lore, they took to referring to themselves as the Darkholders. The Universal Church of Truth was a massive alien religious cult that spanned many star systems across the Milky Way Galaxy. It was headquartered on Sirius X in the Hercules star cluster. The church was led by a being known as the Matriarch, who worshiped the Magus, which was the corporeal evil persona of Adam Warlock. The Grand Inquisitor of the Universal Church of Truth was a four-armed alien named Kray-Tor. The blue-skinned humanoid, Autolycus, served as a Black Knight in the Church. Adam Warlock fought up against the Universal Church of Truth in the modern timeline. The Universal Church of Truth was responsible for a massacre on the planet Zen-Whoberi, which resulted in the deaths of nearly the entire Zen-Whoberian race. Gamora was its sole survivor. In season two of the FOX Network television series Gotham, the city's newest mayor, Theo Galavan, was secretly a member of an ancient order called the Order of Saint Dumas. They abducted young Bruce Wayne, whom they intended on using as a ritual sacrifice, until he was rescued by Alfred Pennyworth, James Gordon and Harvey Bullock. On the CW Network television series Supergirl, there is an Earth-based cult known as the Children of Rao. They began as a self help group based out of 201 Victory Drive in National City. They were created by former lawyer Thomas Coville and comprised of people whose lived had been saved by Supergirl. In 2015, Thomas Coville was a passenger aboard Flight 237 out of National City. The plane suffered a malfunction and was going to crash into the city, but for the timely appearance of Supergirl, who steadied the plane and brought it safely to the ground. Coville spotted Supergirl flying off after she put the plane down and this inspired him to turn his life around. Spiritually emboldened, he created a focus group of other people whose lived had been saved because of Supergirl. Coville named his cult after Rao, who is the god of ancient Krypton. Krypton's sun is also named for this deity. Known cults Appearances Films * Doctor Sleep - The True Knot * Halloween 6: The Curse of Michael Myers - Cult of Thorn. * Mummy's Tomb, The * P.R.O.B.E.: The Devil of Winterborne Comics * Doctor Strange 175 - Sons of Sastannish. * Giant-Size Man-Thing 5 - Cult summons Ehrthold. * Hellina 1 - Satanic cult. * Hellina: Seduction 0 - Satanic cult. * Legion of Night 1 - Fin Fang Foom worshipers. * Legion of Night 2 - Fin Fang Foom worshipers. * Marvel Two-In-One 42 - Cult of Entropy. * Runaways 1 - The Pride. * Satanic Rites of Dracula, The * Strange Tales 180 * Strange Tales 181 * Tales of the Zombie 1 * Tomb of Dracula 45 - Church of the Damned * Tomb of Dracula 59 - Church of the Damned Television * Runaways: Reunion - The Pride Novels * Doctor Sleep - The True Knot. Notes * Cults redirects to this page. See also Gallery